The present invention relates to a method and system for imaging a text, and more particularly to method and system for imaging a text by using different fonts than that designated in the text formatting, or imaging the text with different character size.
FIG. 10 shows in a simplified form a row of a text in accordance with a basic specification of the ODA (Office/Open Document Architecture) Standard established by the ISO (International Standard Organization) in 1988.
Numeral 211 denotes a name of font used in the formatting, numeral 212 denotes a character size used in the formatting, and numeral 213 denotes a row position P(X, Y) which is a left top corner position coordinate of a row area, a head position PW(X, Y) in the row at which a head of a character sequence is to be positioned, and the character sequence S.
FIG. 11 shows an imaged output of the row shown in FIG. 10.
FIG. 12 shows in a simplified form a row of a text in accordance with a basic specification of Post Script of Adobe Systems Inc. which is a kind of PDL (Page Description Language).
Numeral 311 denotes a name of font used in the formatting, numeral 312 denotes a character size used in the format, and numeral 313 denote head positions PW1(X, Y), PW2(X, Y), . . . PWL(X,Y) of words in the row, and character sequences S1, S2, . . . SL.
FIG. 13 shows an imaged output of the row shown in FIG. 12. It should be noted that the character sequences S3 and S4 are partial character sequences of one word in the ordinary meaning of the term. It does not contradict the specification of the Post Script although that may happen depending on a format condition. They appear as one word so long as the text is imaged by using the font designated in the formatting without changing the character size.
The post script is described in "Post Script Reference Manual SECOND EDITION" Adobe Systems Incorporated, 1990, Addison-Wesley Publishing Company, Inc.
In the prior art, the document in the formatting can be reproduced exactly regardless of an apparatus or a system so long as the font designated in the formatting is used without changing the character size.
However, where a different font from that intended in the formatting is used or the character size is changed in imaging the text, unnatural imaging may take place depending on a condition.
FIG. 14 shows imaging done in accordance with the ODA specification shown in FIGS. 10 and 11. When a font having a narrower lateral length than that intended in the formatting is used, the character sequence is offset to the left and an unnatural space appears on the righthand side of the row area.
FIG. 15 shows imaging performed in accordance with the Post Script specification shown in FIGS. 12 and 13. When a font having a narrower lateral length than that of the font intended in the formatting is used, a string "SEQUENCE" is split into two parts.
A heading word of a starting row of a paragraph, of starting words of rows of a text are arranged to retract to the right from a left edge of the row area. On the other hand, the starting words of other rows are arranged to align with the left edge of the row area.
Ending words of rows other than that of an end row of the paragraph are arranged to align with a right edge of the row area. On the other hand, the ending word of the end row of the paragraph is not aligned to the right edge of the row area but it is permitted to leave a space on the righthand side.
The foregoing enables a reader to visually recognize the paragraph as a unit to more easily facilitate reading.
However, where a font different than that of the font intended in the formatting is used or character size is changed to image the text, the positioning pattern of words of the paragraph changes and the imaged form is hard to read. For example, as shown in FIG. 16, the starting word of the start line of the paragraph may be arranged at the left edge of the row area or the word space of the end row of the paragraph may be unduly narrowed.